Mine
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Kit goes to a rodeo championship in Arizona where he meets Molly, a talented barrel racer and roper. He likes his first impression of her and decides, he wants to know her. Could be interesting for him. Bad at Summary! Bigger Sum inside!
1. Chapter 1 Who Are You?

Mine

Chapter 1 "Who are you?"

Kit goes to a rodeo championship in Arizona and meets Molly Parker, a 17 almost 18 year old girl, who has traveled with her father rodeo to rodeo all her life and is a talented barrel racer/roper with her horse, Honor. He instantly is attracted to the girl but the regular cowboys warn him away from her, she's too young they say, her father would kill you. But yet he finds himself running into her every day of the competition and realizes he wants to get to know her.

Tuesday September 20th, 2pm, Kit POV

After hours of travel, we finally arrived in Desert Valley, Arizona for the small time rodeo championships.

We pulled up to the fairgrounds, where the rodeo would be held and got out to stretch. I could see a couple of cowboys by the chutes watching a rider out in the arena, looking at my watch I could see it was early afternoon, probably someone practicing. I thought with a smile.

I saw Jason, a friend of mine who was also riding in the championships, wave to me. I started walking over to him. "'Bout time you got here Ely."

I grinned. "I just got done riding in California. One little rodeo before these championships."

"I heard you won another belt buckle." Jason grinned back at me. I looked down at my jeans where I wore my new belt buckle.

"Yep, I'm wearing it now." He looked down.

"Looks nice."

"I thought I earned it enough after riding that bronc." I chuckled. Jason chuckled along.

"Crazy Wasp. That horse is a maniac." Jason agreed.

"I can still feel his bucks."

Jason chuckled again then I nodded towards the arena. "Who's that?"

"Molly Parker. Very talented barrel racer and roper for her age. She'll be competing in barrels." Jason informed me.

I watched her as she warmed up her horse. Beautiful grulla colored horse that had good movements, the girl had a good seat and as she turned her horse towards us, I could see her face.

She was beautiful, with her dark brown hair coming down past her shoulders and her smile on her face as she cantered. She cantered past us and I saw more of her features. Big brown eyes, normal nose, wide smile.

"Looking good honey!" I heard a guy shout and looked farther down to see a guy in his late thirties sitting on the fence, watching her.

Jason caught my stare. "That's Molly's father. You might know him, Hal Parker, champion roper."

I _did_ know him. Guy was an amazing roper, surprisingly still roping. He's made it to the finals in Las Vegas plenty of times. "Guess riding and roping runs in the family." I commented.

Jason nodded. A guy on Jason's right leaned over. "Wonder if the mother was a roper too." The guy said.

Jason looked at him. "We don't really know anything about her mother. I heard once that he was dating this girl, they broke up, she found out she was pregnant, nine months later the baby came along she found him on the road and left the baby with him, never to be seen or heard from again."

The guy whistled. "Bet that was a hell of a surprise for him." We all nodded in agreement.

After that, I tuned Jason and the guy out, watching Molly. You could tell she was a good rider just by watching her. Good seat, soft hands, nearly invisible cues to the horse. You could also tell the rider and horse had a good bond, they were so much in sync with each other.

We all watched silently. I don't know what it was about this girl but she had something that made everyone want to watch.

…...

Molly POV

I cantered Honor around the arena as everyone watched. I smiled, I knew most of the cowboys sitting on the rails that were watching me.

As I passed Jason, one of the bronc riders I knew very well, I saw a face that looked familiar but I couldn't place the name. He had black hair, medium tan skin, 6foot, and was wearing jeans, a white short sleeved t-shirt and his black cowboy hat.

"Looking good Honey!" I heard my father shout and I turned my attention back to Honor. I could feel the excitement coming from Honor at the sight of the barrels sitting in the arena. Honor honestly loved to barrel race, she had so much heart and talent at it too.

I turned Honor fast towards the first barrel and she took it on eagerly. She continued like this until after the third one and we turned towards the gates, running.

She slid and stopped right in front of them, just like a pro. I smiled at Henry, one of the pick up cowboys, who opened the gate for me. "Thank you Henry."

"That was a good ride out there, Molly." Henry smiled back. Before he could say anything else my father was beside me.

"Well done, Mol. You both looked great out there. Honor is in top shape." My father smiled at me and so quick that I wasn't sure, gave Henry a dirty look.

"Thanks Dad...hey do you know who that cowboy is next to Jason? I don't recognize him."

My father looked at him. "Oh that's Kit Ely, good bronc rider. We've seen him ride once or twice, you remember?"

And once he said his name, I did. Most of the time when I watched Jason ride, Kit was riding too.

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't recognize him." I was looking at him now. My father grabbed my hand and I looked down at my father.

"Molly, I don't want you around him. He's older, about twenty five and he's got other things than just talking on his mind..so you stay away from him okay?" My father said quietly.

Instantly, I knew I was going to talk to him. My father telling me not to, made me want to. Plus, I wanted to talk to him about his bronc riding, I mean really, was he going to get me "into bed" by just me asking him questions? Sometimes my dad really overreacted. Any time any of the guys from Rodeos would talk to me, Dad would flip out.

I nodded. "I'm going to cool Honor out Dad, you should go check on Shadow." I was referring to Dad's roping horse, Shadow.

"I might just do that, remember Molly, stay away from him." Then my father left. I turned Honor towards Jason.

"Hey Jason!" I called to him when my dad was out of sight. Jason looked up with a smile.

"Hey there, Molly. You and Honor looked good out there! I'd say you're ready for the finals!" Jason told me.

"Thanks! I think I'm ready but you know, I'll be a mess by morning when they start."

Jason laughed. "I know what ya mean, I still get that way about rodeos."

I smiled at Jason, then at Kit. "Kit Ely, right?" I dismounted Honor and held my hand out to Kit.

"You know me?" Kit's face was shocked.

I giggled once. "Doesn't a lot of people? I mean you're a really good bronc rider."

Jason groaned. "Oh great, his ego just got ten times bigger, Molly."

I laughed as Kit glared at Jason. "What ego?" Kit asked.

Jason just shook his head and Kit turned back to me. "So you're Molly Parker?" I nodded.

Kit grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Molly."

"You too...Can I ask you some questions about your riding?"

"'Course you can."

So I started asking him all the questions and we talked for awhile. I didn't notice when Jason left or when all the other cowboys left, all I knew was when we stopped talking for a minute, I saw no one and Honor was grazing peacefully beside me.

"Oh my God, where did everyone go?" I looked around, amazed. Hopefully my dad didn't see us.

"I guess they left. Wow, I didn't notice anyone leaving either.." Kit chuckled. "We were really into our conversation."

I nodded. "Well I better un-tack Honor and put her away, then better get to my classes."

"Classes?" Kit asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah I take online college courses since we travel a lot to rodeos..."

"Yeah? What for?" Kit was curious again.

"Riding Instructor." I blushed.

"That's nice, you wanna teach kids?"

I nodded. "I want to teach kids all about rodeo and horse care. I want to have my own ranch one day."

"Well Molly I hope, very much, that your dreams come true like mine have." Kit smiled at me and I blushed again.

"Rodeo is your dream?"

"Yep, it always has been. Now I'm living the dream." Kit laughed.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I was talking about the rodeo.

"It is. My family doesn't understand it as much as I do...but they understand I love it more than anything." Kit was being honest and I liked that, that he could tell me that.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"A small town called Darton, in Nevada..How about you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've traveled all my life with my father..I've never had a place to call home, to call mine."

Kit was shocked. "Really? You've never stayed in one place?"

I nodded. "I've been a rodeo girl ever since I was a baby."

"That must be hard." Kit frowned.

"I have no clue what a home is..so I don't know what I'm missing..so not so much." I shrugged again.

"Have you ever thought about stopping the rodeo life? Getting your own apartment, going to a real college?"

I looked at Kit and I stared right into his eyes. "No, have you?"

…...

Kit POV

I looked at Molly for a second before answering. "No..I haven't."

"Guess we're addicted to this kind of life." She smiled.

I laughed. "Guess so." I still had to get a hotel room so I unfortunately had to say goodbye. "Molly, it has been really nice talking to you...but I have to go grab a hotel room before they're all taken...so maybe I could talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. See you tomorrow." Molly hesitated then left.

"That's bad Kit." I heard Jason's voice from behind me, I whirled around at his voice.

"What's bad?" I asked.

"You shouldn't get involved with Molly." Jason sighed.

"I'm not involved with her—we were just talking." I snapped, pissed at Jason.

"I saw the way you were looking at her while she was talking. You like her. But let me tell you something, her dad will kill you if you try to get with her. He's very protective of her." Jason told me.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Jason said.

I grimaced. I was twenty five... "But wait, she said she was taking college courses?"

"She got her GED once she turned sixteen. Started taking classes online right away." Jason explained.

I still felt a bit angry. "I'm not trying to get with her, I was just talking to her."

Jason relaxed. "Look, I'm just warning you. I don't want you to get the shit beat out of you by her dad."

"Don't you talk to her?" I asked. Why would her father have a problem with me, but not Jason?

"I have my girl, Lynn, back home. Molly and Hal both know her and know how committed I am to her. Hal knows I have no interest in Molly, she's more like a best friend, a little sister to me." Jason shrugged.

"All I want to do is talk to her. She seems like an interesting person." I looked down, trying to remember the last time I had said those words. That I really wanted to get to know a girl and not get to know her in a _different _way then just talking to her.

Jason smiled. "She is. Why do you think her father is so protective of her? Most of the guys do like to talk to her and hell, she's not so bad looking either."

Jason was wrong. She was beautiful, in that cowgirl way every cowboy loved. "But listen, if you can promise me that all you wanna do is talk...I can maybe arrange something. Lynn is supposed to be here tomorrow morning and is staying for the rest of the week. I could convince her father to let her go with Lynn and I to dinner or the movies and you could tag along."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll think about it."

I told Jason goodbye and headed towards the hotel beside the fairgrounds, thinking the whole time about how I could meet with Molly without her dad finding out.

…...

A/N: Hey all readers! Sorry it took so long to post the first chapter but it's finally up and I hope you enjoy! I know it might seem a little out of character for Kit but as we go along, I'll try to keep up with his character. I'll try to UD soon but I have my other stories to UD first and I've officially started on a Chloe/Bryan story from RP.

If you go on my web page, you can see a sneak peek at the first chapter and I'm gonna try to wait til I write two/three chapters before I post it so I can UD right away. Also on my web page I will be putting up sneak peeks at all of the stories next chapters, when I'll try to UD, etc. I also would love to hear your thoughts on the stories, a certain chapter, the characters, etc!

If you have a idea you think would be good for a story you can post that too! Check it out at .com/

And just go to "Forums" to check all that out!

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and review to tell me if you like/wanna see more of this story!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

PS: Anyone ever been on Fictionpress? I also have a non FF story on there called Rodeo Dreams if you'd like to check it out. My Author name is the same from here so look me up!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know You

Mine

Chapter Two "Getting To Know You"

Wednesday, September 21st, 7am.

Molly POV

I picked up my phone as beeped, telling me to wake up. I groaned but jumped out of bed and got dressed. I had to still bathe Honor, then dry her off, groom her, and clean my tack then come back to our RV and take a shower and dress in my competition clothes. It was going to be a busy day.

I threw on an old pair of jeans and an old t-shirt since I would be getting dirty anyway. I noticed as I walked out the door, that my father was already gone since his competition would be before mine.

I walked into the barn and there weren't many barrel racers in there, it was mainly ropers and bronc riders. All the smart barrel racers had probably bathed their horses last night and only had to groom them. Those smart people got to stay in bed later. I sighed as I pulled Honor out of her stall, she didn't honestly look that dirty except for her white stockings but still I wanted her to look her best in the competition. I took her to a wash stall and hooked her up.

It only took twenty minutes and a very soaked me but Honor was good and clean. Now was time to walk her out so she could dry off. I had only started walking her when Kit walked up.

"Up early aren't you?" Kit asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "Well I was lazy last night and didn't bathe Honor and I have so much to do today..so had to get up this early..."

"Oh I understand."

"What are you doing up so early for?" I inquired.

Kit shrugged. "Never been much of a sleep in kind of person. Grew up on a ranch where you got up at five and worked all day."

I nodded. "Guess you're used to it then.." I looked around hoping my father wouldn't see us. Kit smiled.

"If you're looking out for your father, you don't have to be worried. He's in the kitchen having breakfast with some of the other guys." I gaped at him in surprise. How did he know? "Jason may have warned me that your father is not happy with you talking to guys."

Of course Jason did. Jason knew about my father's crazy protectiveness and thought it was ridiculous, he knew I could handle myself with all the guys. And it's not like I was just going to jump into bed with the first guy who paid me some attention. I wanted to wait til marriage for that special man.

"Molly?" Kit's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just thinking about stuff. I get lost in my thoughts a lot." I apologized.

"No need to apologize. I do it all the time." Kit reached out and gave Honor a pat. "Beautiful horse by the way and so well trained."

"Thanks, my dad bought her a few years ago from a man in Wyoming when we were there for a rodeo when I was twelve. She was an up and coming four year old, she had speed and was well behaved already. It was love at first sight." I rubbed Honor's neck. "We bonded right away and have been a great team ever since."

"I remember my first horse. Old quarter horse cross my dad used to ride. Was the most stubborn, hot headed animal I think I've ever rode. Was like riding a bronc every damn day, but I loved that horse. Jones was his name, he died when I was nineteen." Kit shook his head, probably at some memory. "Think it was the saddest day of my life."

"You always have that one horse that you'll never forget." I smiled at him. Kit nodded in agreement. "My first horse I ever rode was a horse my dad used to have. Yankee, was an old Arabian gelding, he was so sweet with me and was the best baby sitter for a young child. Really I've been on a horse since before I could walk. Been on the road since I was born." I kicked rocks as we walked along. I didn't say anything about my mother, she was a sore spot and a stranger to me. My dad never wanted to talk about her, so I didn't ask. Doesn't mean I wasn't curious.

"I know I asked you yesterday, but I mean do you think you'll ever want to settle down once you finish college? Try to get a regular job?" Kit asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I kind of do want to. I know when I have kids, I want them to have a stable, consistent home. I didn't love the on the road life so I don't want it for my kids. I want my own house and someone who is home with me. I refuse to date anyone who is still traveling in the rodeo when I get to that stage where I want to settle down. If someone isn't ready to settle down with me, then they're not for me. I want a big family too, I hate being an only child."

"That's very good you know what you want when you're so young." Kit smiled at me. I smiled back.

"What about you?" I was truly curious. I wanted to know more about Kit Ely. Did he ever want to settle down?

"Well I guess when I was younger, I always dreamed I'd either take over my parent's farm or have my own, find a girl, settle down, have a couple of kids, that kind of thing. But then rodeo took over. I guess I still want that future but it'd have to be a really special girl to make me settle down within the next ten years. I can agree with the big family thing because I am the oldest of six. It was great having all those brothers."

"Wow, six boys. Your mother must of have her hands full. That poor woman." I teased him. He grinned.

"Oh we put her some through hell, we still do. That's the way us men are. But I make sure every mother's day, I go all out for her. We all do, to show her our appreciation." Point one for Kit. A man who loved his mother could clearly treat a woman good. First rule.

"Well that's good. I'm sure she loves it. I know it wasn't easy for my dad raising me all by myself and especially since I've become a teenager. He doesn't know what to do with himself." I laughed. "I've never really acted out or anything. He's just so worried because in his words "You're such a beautiful young women and men are dogs. Especially rodeo men, trust me, I was one of them.""

Kit chuckled. "Well he's got it partly right. You are a _beautiful_ young woman and there are many men out there that are dogs, especially in rodeo. But we're all not so bad."

I bit my lip. "I don't think that. Jason is really nice and I've met some really nice guys over the years on the road. That's the one good thing about being on the road. You meet so many different people."

"Yeah, you definitely meet some interesting ones." Kit looked around and I swear I heard him curse. "I have to get going, your father is leaving the kitchen now. I better leave before you get in trouble. It was good talking to you Molly."

"You too." I said watching him as he walked away. I liked him. Oh man, did I like him. Of course there was nothing I could do about it. Not with my father around. Sighing I turned as he called my name. "Hey Dad."

"Honor looks good today Honey." I smiled at him as he kissed my cheek.

"She should since it took so long to bathe her." I replied, giving my horse a look. My dad laughed and led me towards the barn, talking about the competition. I wasn't even paying attention to him, my mind set on Kit. What was I getting myself into?

…...

I smiled as I entered the barn with my dad later that night after the competition was over. I had placed second in barrel racing and I was on cloud nine. Sure it wasn't first place but I was up against a lot of good riders and would gladly accept second place. I had watched Jason ride with Lynn. Jason placed second in bronc riding...to Kit Ely. I was torn about who to cheer for. Silently I cheered for Kit. Lynn had begged my dad to let Jason and her take me out to celebrate with them. I couldn't believe it but my dad said yes. I was so excited to go out with them, we were going to dinner and possibly a movie. We weren't sure yet. I was just so happy to get out of our RV, away from Dad for a little bit. To be normal.

"You be good for Jason and Lynn tonight. They're being real nice including you in their celebration." Dad said as we checked the horses.

"I will Dad. I'm always good." I patted Honor's neck. She had done so good today as always. Dad was gonna play a little poker with some friends while I went out. I know he was happy to have a little time to himself too and catch up with friends he didn't always see. "Do you think I look okay?"

Dad looked down at my outfit. I wore a nicely fitting pair of blue jeans, a v neck light purple shirt and my boots as always, my jeans tucked over them. My hair was french braided thanks to Lynn, I had even put on a little makeup. It felt nice. "You look beautiful as always. You remind me so much of your grandmother, you look just like her when she was young." Dad was talking about his mother. She had died a few years ago after having a stroke. I squeezed Dad, knowing he still grieved over her. I saw Jason and Lynn waiting by our RV talking to one another. "Be careful while you're out. Stay with Lynn and Jason."

"I will. See you later Dad!" I waved as I walked up to Jason and Lynn. "Let's go lovebirds!"

They both rolled their eyes at me but we headed towards Lynn's car. "So where are we going if you don't mind me asking." I said as we got into the car.

"We're thinking about Chili's. We haven't been there in awhile." Jason looked back at me to confirm it was okay.

"That's totally fine with me, I'm starving." As the words came out of my mouth, my stomach growled. I pointed. "See? Starving. I don't think I've ate all day."

Lynn looked at my disapprovingly in the rear view mirror. "You shouldn't do that Molly."

"I know I shouldn't but I get so nervous on competition days. I just forget. Don't worry I'll make up for it when we get to Chili's." I giggled.

When we arrived, I saw we weren't eating alone. "What's he doing here?" I gestured towards Kit, who was standing at the entrance waiting for us, holding different colored carnations.

"He wanted to come out with us." Lynn said all too innocently. "Especially when he heard you were coming along." She bumped her shoulder into mine. I blushed.

"Stop it!" I hissed at her. My cheeks were so red. No way he was here for me. Kit smiled as we walked up to him. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I know, I wanted to surprise you." He handed me the flowers. "These are for you. If I knew your favorite flower, I would of gotten whatever they are but I don't. The lady at the store said roses were too common."

I let out a laugh. "I love them. They're beautiful. Roses are way too common." I had never gotten flowers before. I couldn't stop smiling. They smelled good too. Point two for Kit. He opened the door for me and when the hostess asked how many were in our party, he said two. I looked between him and Jason.

"Well this is a date." Jason clarified. "You two have your personal time, so do Lynn and I. No kissing or touching, okay children?"

I shook my head as the hostess led us through the tables and sat us down in a booth. Jason and Lynn weren't too far away from us. I can't believe I got rounded up into a date with Kit. Not that I was complaining cause I wanted to get to know him more without people around.

"Well I'm glad." I heard Kit's voice and saw the grin on his face. I blushed beet red.

"Did I say that out loud?" I put my hands over my face in embarrassment. Kit reached over and pulled them down.

"You did. But it's cute." Kit was still grinning. "It's your first date, you're nervous."

"Just a little." I admitted. "I didn't really have time to prepare."

"Well you look beautiful." Kit kissed the top of my hand. "You always do though."

My heart raced at his words. "Well aren't you quite the charmer?"

"Not a charmer, just an honest man." Kit winked. I smiled at him and then looked down at my menu as our waiter arrived.

After taking our order of two Pepsi's with an order of chips and salsa, our waiter walked off to put that in. "So hot and spicy is how you like your salsa?" Kit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I love spicy stuff, that's why I love when we're in southern California and around New Mexico. Always spicy Mexican dishes. I always find new recipes to try."

"You cook?" Kit asked as he looked over his menu. I already knew what I was getting.

"Yeah, Dad kind of sucks at it. Burns stuff too much. I took over when I was twelve." Kit laughed and closed his menu.

"I can't say I cook that well either but I can manage frozen stuff and hot dogs." I laughed at him. "Oh and grilled cheeses."

"Every bachelor's main dishes." I said as the waiter brought back our stuff. I ordered their new Margarita Fresh Mex Bowl(It was a bunch of Mexican food drizzled with Margarita sauce) and Kit ordered a steak with a baked potato. "Don't want to try nothing new?"

"No, I'm a simple kind of man." Kit took a drink of his Pepsi. I took a chip and dipped it in the salsa, then took a bite. Spicy it was! I immediately took a drink of Pepsi. "Hot?"

"Oh yeah, but so good." I dipped it again.

"You double dipper, you!" Kit gasped and I giggled.

"Sorry, the only ones I'm usually ever out with is my Dad or Jason and Lynn. They don't care about my germs."

"I don't care either, I was joking." Kit paused. "Now if you were Jason, I'd have to mind."

I smiled. "You and Jason have been friends for years right?"

"Coming up on about six years now. We met a few years after we both started up in rodeo, got through some rough stuff together."

"Well that's good. It's always good to have friends." I took another chip. "Tell me about your family."

"My Mom is a history teacher at the local high school, Dad runs the ranch and also is a volunteer fire-fighter. Then there's Nate, he currently manages a feed/convenience store in my hometown, Adam is working for a kayak outfitting store in Reno, Bryan and Jake are starting their first year at Great Basin College in Elko, and Quinn is helping Dad out around the ranch. He isn't sure what he wants to do. My grandfather lives on a reservation not too far from Darton, my hometown, he refuses to move although Mom and Dad really want him too. He's been having some problems and they'd rather he be close.

I made a sound of sympathy. "I bet he's really struggling with that. Someone who is used to their independence all their life and then their children just want whats best for them but I'm sure he doesn't see it the way your parents do."

"He doesn't." Kit agreed. "He sees it as he may as well die if he can't live alone and be independent." Kit rolled his eyes. "I love the man but he can be so frustrating sometimes."

"Still, it's understandable at least to me." I said.

"I mean, I get it but I still worry about him being all alone. And he would just be at our ranch, not in a nursing home." Kit pointed out.

"Sounds like he's stubborn."

"That he is." Kit sighed. The waiter came back with our food and we dug in.

"This is so good. You should try it." I held out a bite on a fork to him and he took it. His chewed slowly.

"It is kind of good. It's got tons of flavor to it." Kit said, pulling back. We ate and talked about each others lives, it was so interesting to hear about his bronc riding and his rodeo traveling. After we finished and met back up with Jason and Lynn, we decided to drive down to the man made lake beach that was close by. Kit took me in his truck and Lynn drove her and Jason in her car.

As we got to the beach, I smiled and took off my boots and socks, rolling up my pants. "Excited are we?"

"I love water. I've never been to a real beach so this man made one is as close as I can get to one so yes, I'm excited." I smiled as he came around and opened my door for me, helping me out of his truck. He didn't let go of my hand as we met up with Jason and Lynn. It kept the smile on my face.

As we went our separate ways along the water, Kit and I talked some more. "How much more of your degree do you have to go?"

"Well it's complicated. To complete my degree, I have to do a six month internship with a barn that is approved by my college. They don't just want us to have that online degree. They need us to have the real experience too." I explained. "That's complicated because my Dad is still traveling and I'm not quite eighteen yet so I can't exactly say anything."

"Well doesn't he want you to finish your degree?" Kit asked sounding confused.

"Yes, but he says it can wait. "Just wait a little longer, Molly."" I rolled my eyes. "I've been waiting for maybe a few months now."

"When do you turn eighteen?" Kit pulled me closer to him.

"October fifteenth." It was coming up in about a month.

"Not too far away." Kit stopped and turned me towards him. "Have you thought about just finding a place to do the internship? I mean I'm sure you have the money from your competing to find a place til you start getting paid."

"I've thought about it. My dad would be so angry though." I sighed and looked down. Kit rubbed my shoulders.

"Molly, you shouldn't give up on your dreams to please your Dad. If you know what you want, you need to go for it." Kit encouraged me. "If you don't follow your dreams, you're going to regret it."

"Easier said than done." I said as I stepped into the water at ankle level. "First I'd have to pick where I wanted to do the internship, I've never stayed in one place so it'd be a random choice. Then I'd have no one I know there, I'd be completely on my own."

"It doesn't have to be that way." Kit argued. "I have a friend in Darton who would take you on as a riding instructor. Her name is Katie Sterling, she runs a breeding farm named Sterling Stables that has a riding side with her Dad, Drew. They breed Morgan horses. If you're interested, I could talk to her about it."

I hesitated but I didn't want to. I wanted to take the offer, I could complete my degree. "My family would be there and while they're not _your_ family, they could become a familiar face for you to see while you're there. It's only six months."

"Well talk to her, see if it's okay, we'd need to have someone from one of the colleges to approve her too, then we can go from there." Kit smiled at me.

"I'll call her tomorrow." Kit squeezed my hand. "If you do it, it'll be the experience of a lifetime."

I nodded. "It's just a big step and an inevitable fight with my dad. He'll be so angry at me."

"You can't let that stop you. Trust me, my parents were so unhappy when I started doing rodeo all the time. They were angry too. But they let it go because they realized it was my dream." We started walking again, this time back to where we were parked.

"How long did it take them?" I knew he could probably hear the worry in my voice. Kit shrugged.

"Maybe a month. But they still talked to me all the time and were happy when I won. What I'm trying to say is even though they were unhappy with my decision and a bit angry, they still loved me. It couldn't overcome their love for me, their son. Your Dad might be unhappy but he'll get over it, I promise."

That was the last that we talked about it since he could see it was getting me worried. He opened the truck door for me but I shook my head. "I have to go back with Jason and Lynn, my dad is under the pretense I've been with them, remember?"

Kit grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot we were a secret." We? I thought happily to myself.

"Well since I'm technically under eighteen we should probably stay secret for a few more weeks." I blushed. "I mean that's if you want another date, that is."

Kit's grinned widened. "Oh I do. You're an interesting and beautiful girl Molly. I want another date." I blushed again.

"Good to know, cause I do too." I wondered if he'd kiss me. I wanted him to. Kit leaned against the truck as we waited for Jason and Lynn. We looked at each other and he scooted closer to me.

"I really want to kiss you right now. BUT," Kit stopped talking to grab my hand. "I won't. I want to take things slow with you, really get to know you. I want you to be different than anyone else like you already are."

I looked into his brown eyes and I saw he was sincere. "Well...I'm glad to know that. I don't want to be just another girl on the circuit to you."

Before he could say anything, Jason and Lynn walked up. Jason looked at me very closely. "What?" I asked, half-irritated.

"I'm just checking you over for any signs of inappropriate acts." I rolled my eyes at Jason's comment.

"Nothing happened." I gave Kit's hand one last squeeze and followed Jason and Lynn towards Lynn's car. It had been a great night and it had made me so happy. It had also given me a lot to think about for my future. Kit was offering me a great chance to finish my degree and settle down for at least for a little while, but yet I had to go against my dad's wishes. But I could take it or leave it if Miss Sterling's farm was approved.

I saw the RV was dark when I came back and figured my Dad wasn't home yet, still out playing. That was perfectly fine with me. I got to keep my excitement for a little bit more and search about Sterling Stables a bit before bed to see what Kit was talking about. I thanked Jason and Lynn for the night out and I went inside. After I checked to make sure my Dad wasn't home, I did a little dance in the hallway then flopped down on my bed. Tonight had been amazing.

…...

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long since an update, but here is one finally! I'm going back into updating regularly, trying to get one chapter at least up for one story. I'll try to get another update here soon for you readers that are still reading! So thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think..did you like the date, should Molly take the offer?

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


End file.
